Love for Mom
by Revellie
Summary: Mother's Day is right around the corner and not everyone has something for mom. What is poor Shippo to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I would like to say, due to the horror of YouTube cutting off my videos because apparently copyright has a whole new meaning now, that if I am copyrighting, this whole site is copyrighting so f' you not my fault I did not know. _Inuyasha_ is property of Rumiko Takahashi while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is Yoshihiro Togashi's.

* * *

"Gyhaaa!!"

Kurama rushed from his kitchen to the door where the scream of anguish came from. There he saw Shippo kneeling on the floor and pulling on his hair. He quickly looked him over to make sure that he had no injury and there was no danger outside his apartment. _"Why is Shippo acting this way?" _Kurama wondered.

"Shippo what seems to be the problem?"

Shippo looked up at Kurama with tears in his eyes and whimpered, "Kurama please help me!! I can't find anything good enough for Mom!!!" He then proceeded to bang his head on the floor.

Swiftly Kurama stopped Shippo from continuing his self-abuse and took him to his living room. After making the thirteen year old sit on the couch Kurama went and got the tea he was making earlier.

"Here kit, have some tea to calm down," Kurama gave Shippo a cup and then poured himself one. Both sipped some of the drink before Kurama began to talk. "Now what can you not find that you wish for your mother?"

Shippo put down his cup on the low level table Kurama had and placed his face on his hands. He leaned on his knees and groaned.

"You know how tomorrow is Mother's Day right?" Shippo looked up to see Kurama nod and continued to drink his tea. He then said, "Well I went everywhere for the last two weeks and I couldn't find anything that would make me want to give her!! Sure there were nice things but they didn't have that special feel to them!"

"Well, I am sure she will love whatever it is you give to her. After all, it is the thought that counts," Kurama wisely advised.

Shippo gave him an "are-you-crazy" look. He then took hold of Kurama's shoulders and began to shake him. "Are you out of your mind!!! This is MOM we are talking about. The same person that gave me a second chance when no one would. The same person that has like an army full of demon, hydrids, and humans alike as friends. And the same person who freakin' helped save the world with you guys!!! How can I just get her some cheap, worthless object?! HOW? Tell how can I just do that?!" Luckily for both, Kurama had finished his drink before he experienced his personal earthquake. Kurama got fed up and stopped the younger fox. He took hold of the hands holding him and gripped them tightly.

"I know you are upset but you should know better than to treat your elders that way." Kurama's eyes flashed gold as he growled at Shippo. He gave a final squeeze and released Shippo's hands. Kurama got his forgotten cup and placed it on the table with Shippo's and then got comfortable once again on the couch.

"I am sorry Kurama, but Mom is the best thing that could ever happen to me and I do not want to get her just anything. I want her to have something that no one else would ever giver her." Shippo sulked and hugged himself to look smaller in the older fox's eyes.

Kurama sighed in self-pity when he took notice of his body language. This was going to take awhile. It is adorable sometimes when Shippo's "momma's boy" side was active because Kurama could sympathize with him. Yet, it was times like this that he wished he was not like Shippo because it is that trait that lead to him coming over for any problem dealing with his mother. _"I just hope it goes well whenever Kagome does decide to take a partner."_

"Since you are still not out looking, you either gave up or you have come up with something. Am I right to assume this?" Kurama looked over at Shippo. He nodded his head and elaborated.

"Yeah, I was passing by a flower shop to look for a flower and then I thought, _why not give her something that came from me_?" Shippo faced Kurama once more. "That was when I remembered you could make plants grow from your energy. And then I came here so that you could teach me how to do it too. So can you _**please**_ teach me how to?"

Shippo got on his hands and knees and gave Kurama the "puppy-eyes". Under anyother circumstance or anyother person it would have worked immediatly, but this is Kurama. He has no pity for the teenaged red-headed foxes who have no respect to everyone other than his mother. Obviously the kid was desperate if he was giving this **FOX** that look. Kurama heaved a sigh.

Kurama covered his face and replied, "It takes years of training to do what I do and there is no way to teach it to you in a couple of hours. It will be especially difficult to do so since you excel in the fire element."

Shippo gaped at Kurama in despair. He quickly moved away from Kurama on the floor and faced the opposite direction. There was no way Kurama was going to see him cry.

He may have not seen the tears, but he sure did smell them. He felt like such a douché bag. _"If I am lucky, Hiei will not kill me."_

"However, I do know of a way to use my energy and combine it with yours to make a special kind of flower." He glanced at Shippo. Immediately Shippo gazed at him and asked, "You're not lying right? You're not just saying it because?"

Kurama smiled at his wariness. "No I am not saying it just because. There really is a way, except I have to have your undivided attention and you will do as I say when I say. Understand?"

Shippo beam like the sun at Kurama and commenced to hug the living day lights out of him. Kurama patted his back and just hoped that he would let go sometime soon because he really needed to breathe.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, **THANK YOUUUUUU**!!!!"

* * *

AN: Just so you guys know this is a two-shot and I will fo-sur update tomorrow.

Later peeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I would like to say, due to the horror of YouTube cutting off my videos because apparently copyright has a whole new meaning now, that if I am copyrighting, this whole site is copyrighting so f' you not my fault I did not know. _Inuyasha_ is property of Rumiko Takahashi while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is Yoshihiro Togashi's.

* * *

The flower was perfect. Its petals were in the form of flames and the black center balanced the various hues of yellow and red. Unfortunately since it was Shippo's first time only the petals came out the way he wanted, but who else could say they were given a flower like this?

"_Maybe if I work at it, next year I can make the flower the way I want and it will be even better!!"_ Shippo grinned to himself. _"Hope mom likes it."_

Shippo looked up at Kurama in admiration and bowed. "Kurama you have no idea how much this means to me. Can you please train me to control my energy so that I can handle it better for next year?" Shippo stole a glance at Kurama from his bangs while still bowing.

Kurama patted Shippo's head and said, "Well since you did so well on your first try, I do not see why not."

"Sweet!!" Shippo looked up and noticed that the sun was setting and it was time to go home. "Thank you Kurama. I'm gonna tell mom you helped me make it, so you don't have to worry about getting her anything!"

"You just worry about hidding it. I have something in mind she might need so you can go ahead and take all the credit."

* * *

Shippo ran up the shrine steps towards his home with the flower hidden in his backpack. As he reached the top he looked around to see if his mom was outside. Low and behold there she was outside the door waiting for him.

The minute she saw him she came rushing and hugged Shippo for all he was worth.

"Shippo! Where have you been? It is already late and you didn't call me to tell me you were going to be late," Kagome fretted.

"Sorry mom, it is just I was with Kurama and asked him to teach me how to control my powers. But 'cause we have different abilities it took awhile to figure out he would help me." Just because he had to hide his secret did not mean he had to lie out right about where he was. Besides, he could never lie to his mom.

Kagome stared at Shippo's eyes to see if he were lying. When she confirmed that he was not she hugged him tighter to her bosom and laid her head on his shoulder. She then began to shake and Shippo felt his shoulder getting wet.

Shippo realized his mistake a bit too late.

He was adopted and it is understandable that he does not have a father. Heck he survived his first eight years without parents, so when Kagome agreed to take him by herself, he was glad to have just a mom. Apparently many did not agree with having an adolescent demon raised by a single human mother and gave his mom shit about it everyday.

At first it did not bother his mom, but like everything, with time she broke.

Now anything dealing with him getting older or a possible father for him was a taboo subject least his mom began to cry like now.

"Hey mom it's alright." Shippo hugged his mother tightly. "You know I am a big boy now and can take care of myself right? You don't have to worry what everyone says anymore. You raised me the best you could and now it is up to me on what I want to become."

Kagome sulked, "You shouldn't have to deal with that Shippo. That is what I am for and I am doing a horrible job at it."

"Oh, really now?" Shippo put his forehead on his mother's, "Am I pervert like Miroku?"

"No, thank god." Kagome laughed.

Shippo grinned, "Well do I cuss like a sailor like Inuyasha?"

"No, but that is because you saw the consequences if you did."

"Well do I pick a fight out of no where like Yusuke? Am I ignorant? Am I a serial killer?"

"No."

"See I am the perfect child my mother raised me to be and no one got nothin' on you."

"Your questions may have been answered with a no but you are still a spoiled brat," Hiei said from his spot on a tree branch near by.

Shippo glared at him and Kagome scowled a bit at him. Shippo put his head under his mother's chin and got closer to the point where it looked like they were fusing together. That asshole was hanging too much around his mother and he did not like it. He knew Hiei was eyeing his mother and was even flirting with her. However, thank his lucky stars, did not seem to be noticing.

"_You don't deserve her!_" Shippo glared mentally to Hiei. In response Hiei lifted the hilt of his sword and glared right back.

"Hiei!! Don't you dare even think about hurting my baby! Harm a hair on him and I swear to all that is holy I will make Inuyasha's rosary look like paradise." Kagome threated when she noticed that he was touching his weapon.

"You should have taught him to know when and where to pick fights." With that Hiei disappeared. "_Probably to sulk, that loser._"

What Shippo did not notice was that he was smirking and Kagome saw it appear on his face the moment Hiei left.

"You young man are going to your room with out dinner." Kagome released Shippo and walked into their hom.

Shippo stared in horror as she went inside. _"What did I do?!"_

"Mom!!! Mom!! Whyyyyyy??!!!!! What I do?" He ran after her and planned to try to get her to un-ground him.

* * *

The next day did not begin in Shippo's favor. If one was to look too deeply into it they may have said that the rain, Shippo falling on his face because he tripped on his blankets, almost crushing his flower, and the fire he almost caused when he tried to make Kagome breakfast would all point out that it was going to be a bad day.

It turned worse when after finally giving his mom her perfect breakfast in bed, Hiei came into there home. He did not come by himself, Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Kurama came with him, but Shippo just plain did not like Hiei. He could go and die for all Shippo cared because not only did Hiei get him in trouble yesterday, but now he ruined the moment he was going to give the flower to his mom and had all her attention.

Sure he could give it to her whenever, except the mood had to be right. Shippo literally put his soul into this precious gift and it had to be given in the right place and right time. Though with visitors they were now entertaining, the right place could be ignored.

Everyone was giving their gifts to her right now anyways, so might as well be the last so that his would have the most attention.

That means holding it in and letting Hiei go before him. Ugh.

"Thank you Kurama. This vase is so beautiful. I will go and flowers just for it." Kagome hugged Kurama and put the vase on the table near the sofa.

"There is no need to do so, I am sure you will find something else to put in there," Kurama glanced at Shippo and saw him squirming on the floor. He could tell that Shippo was anxious to her present already. "Hiei why don't you give your gift already, Shippo is getting impatient to give his."

Everyone turned their eyes to Shippo who blushed from all the attention. "What? Mom said to be courteous and that is what I am doing," he huffed. That comment got a chuckle from everyone and made his face flush a darker red.

"Hn, fine I will go next." Hiei got himself off the wall opposite Kagome and gave her a small box. This got everyone's attention.

If they did not know any better they would say that the box was a jewelry box and Hiei was giving Kagome, a female, jewelry.

Kagome, just as shocked, opened it and stared in awe as she lifted a chain out of the box. It was a necklace. Not just any necklace though, a necklace that had Hiei's tear drop on it.

All were in shock.

There was just no way. _"No Hiei can not be asking what he is asking. It is an elaborate hallucination that Koenma decided to make as a prank. Ha,ha we're laughing now stop it please, it's freakin me out!!" _While that was going through Kurama and Yusuke and Inuyasha's minds as they were witnessing Hiei asking Kagome out, Shippo was in chaos.

He gawked as Hiei bashfully asked his mom out and he all but cried when his mom said yes. It was too much. That hysterical hug was supposed to be his. That happiness was supposed to his. That smile was supposed to be only his!!!

"I fucking hate you!!"

Shippo bolted out of the living room. He needed time to himself. There was no way he was going to stay after seeing what he saw or saying what he said.

He ran away from his rival of Kagome's heart. He ran from peering eyes. He ran out into the rain to hide his tears. And he ran to escape the anguished eyes of his mother as he screamed his lie.

* * *

No one spoke as Shippo fled from the house or as Kagome began to cry. Everyone was happy one moment and then Shippo just shouted his hate and ran. No one could understand what had just happened. No one that is, except for Kurama.

He knew Shippo did not like Hiei in the first place and he was just waiting for Shippo to do something disrespectful toward Hiei. Yet to just explode like that was not too surprising. Shocking yes; however, his scream was aimed at Kagome was unexpected.

Normally, he would assume since Hiei and Kagome were together Shippo was actually yelling at Hiei. Still, his eyes were directed at Kagome's and not Hiei's.

This was bad.

"Hey, Kags don't cry. The brat didn't mean it." Yusuke tried to sooth the frantic woman.

"Yeah Kagome, he's a teenager now; he's probably in his rebellion mode now." Inuyasha attempted.

"Y.. you d..don't know w..what you're tal..talkinag about," Kagome covered her face in her hands as she sobbed. "He was looking straight at me, h..he had h..hatred in his e..eyes!!"

Hiei hugged her and let her weep on his shoulder. He had no experience in this field and could only offer her this. He knew he was to blame for what Shippo felt, it was just the question of why did he hollered those words to Kagome and not him that bothered him the most.

"If it will help, I will go look for him right now. The rain is getting heavier and Shippo has his eyes clouded by emotion. I fear for his safety," Kurama subtly hinted at Hiei. That man was just as lost as Shippo at the moment and only those two could deal with this problem.

"No, all of you stay here. I am a lot faster and will find him sooner." With that Hiei vanished from Kagome's side and went to look for her son.

* * *

Shippo could not believe this. Seriously! Who in the ef-ing world got lost in a city? Yeah humans get lost all the time, but that is because they are not able to smell their trail or get very far. Shippo on the other hand was a demon; meaning that he ran with demon speed and went beyond what he was familiar with.

The rain was pouring non-stop and he would have welcomed it to hide his tears if the scent of water did not hinder his already stuffed nose.

He tried retracing his steps only to come to a park that was reserved for demons and had trees everywhere.

Once long ago he asked Kurama why with all stories that dealt with demons must there be somewhere woodsy. His reply was, _"Well would you be able to hunt in the wide open? Demons use the environment to their advantage and where there are trees, there are hiding places."_

Nice thought for being in that kind of environment. Well mom did always say to stay in one spot if he was ever lost. If people kept looking for each other, they would never find the other because both would be moving.

That being said, Shippo began to look for a safe spot to stay at. As he looked he saw a tree that had a huge opening in its roots. If he was lucky, anyone who uses it is no longer there.

* * *

Despite the rain and the accursed events that led him here, lady luck finally smiled at him and he had a shelter to hide from everything.

Digging out the foliage that was inside and getting comfortable Shippo took and deep breathe and tried to reign in his emotions. He then began to reflect about his hatred for Hiei.

They never did anything to each other and never really interacted unless Kagome was involved. In reality, he should be hero-worshipping him because not only was he powerful, but also, he made his mother shine.

He may be young but he was not stupid. He loved his mother and she loved him. With Hiei though it was a totally different level. So why the outburst?

Suddenly he was no longer alone. There not a few feet from him was Kurama.

"AHHHHHH!!!" He was so shocked to see him there that he yelled.

His yell caused Kurama to see the small cave opening and walk over to him.

"If I was a few years younger and a bit smaller I might be able to fit in there with you." Kurama nonchalantly examined Shippo's hideout.

"Yeah well…you could have at least made some noise you know. What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Shippo shrieked.

"Well what do you think your mother is feeling right now?" Kurama sat a foot or two from the entrance as Shippo pulled his torso out of the hole.

"I know," Shippo sighed, "but I don't know why I did what I did." He got out and sat in front of Kurama as the rain continued to come from the sky.

"I am assuming your mother complex went hay-wire and you got mad at her, no?"

"NO!" Shippo blushed, "My mother complex is not that bad. I just adore her like she should be."

"So what is the problem with Hiei being with your mother?"

"Nothing, it's just that…" Shippo struggled with his words.

"It's what Shippo? It is not going to be resolved if you don't let it out."

Shippo jumped to his feet and roared, "Because that asshole went through the same thing as me and I am weaker than him!!!"

Both of them were frozen for a moment before Shippo began to speak again.

"Hiei did not have any parents just like me. We suffered orphanage at the same place, we ate the same thing, and we saw the same thing."

Shippo's tears began again even though Kurama could not tell.

"When he was six he mastered running the speed of light, when I was six I was barely learning my fox fire. When I was eight I was learning to handle my laughing mushrooms and growing tops, while Hiei had already mastered the sword."

Shippo sank to his knees and began to pound the ground. "He was the idol of the orphanage and he was my idol. Then when I do finally get to meet him, he was checking out my mother!!"

Kurama let Shippo settle down a bit then he questioned, "I thought you did not mind them being together? And was he not your idol? So shouldn't you be ecstatic that if they got together he would be your surrogate father?"

The rain began to lighten up as Shippo sighed tiredly. "Yeah I know. But right now I just saw why I hate him." He looked straight at Kurama's eyes, "He had and did everything. People told him he couldn't do something and he proved them wrong. Whatever he wanted he got. I could never be like that and since I saw him better than me, I felt like he was going to take mom away from me and never bring her back."

Kurama was startled. That was why?

"It is stupid, I know, but how can I get over it if Hiei was just solidifying what I feared? He glared at me, he insulted me, and he kept making me feel unwanted."

Kurama got up and hugged Shippo around his arms. "He does not hate you and you do not hate him. Everything was a big misunderstanding."

"Liar."

"Honestly Shippo, have you ever seen that apparition treat anyone nicely other than your mother?"

"He wasn't treating her nicely. He kept picking on her!!"

Kurama felt like he wanted to bang his head on something or hit Hiei a couple of time. He was leaning toward the latter. "Shippo when you had that crush on that girl Rin what did you do?"

Shippo groaned in horror. "I picked on her."

"And when there were others around her, no matter whom it was, what did you do?"

"I growled at them because I didn't know any better." Shippo could no longer look Kurama in the eyes as he had an epiphany.

"This is Hiei's first time liking anyone and all he knew was that whatever he did to you, your mom would look at him. Whether it was good or bad, at least she was looking at him."

Kurama really wanted to laugh because he now understood why Hiei would never listen to any of his advice of not picking on Shippo. However, he had to keep it together or else he was going to lose credibility with the kit.

"So what do I do now? I said something hurtful to mom and I threw my present somewhere after I left the house?" Shippo turned desperate eyes to Kurama.

"Well you could start with going and apologizing to your mother. That is going to take sometime so in the meantime I will be searching for it. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Yeah thanks," Shippo looked to the sky as the rain finally stopped and all that was left was a drizzle. "So Kurama which way is home? I kinda lost my way." Shippo rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

Chuckle, "It is understandable." Kurama took hold of Shippo's shoulders and faced him in the direction of his home. "Keep going that way and eventually everything will get familiar. I'll start looking for your flower."

As Shippo started to head home he turned to Kurama and smirked while saying, "Thanks again Kurama, you are the greatest mentor there is."

Then off he went with the sun rising from the clouds and the rain disappearing. All that he was hoping for was that his mother would not cry at a pin drop after this.

.......shoot

He dug himself a ditch.

* * *

While Shippo was leaving, Kurama stood still and waited till he was out of ear-shot.

"So, Hiei have you learned that you must listen to your wisers or dire consequences will happen?"

Hiei jumped from his hiding place in the branches. He walked to stand next to Kurama and gave him the flaming blossom.

"Hn, go and talk to your plants. I though I told you to stay with Kagome."

"Knowing you as well as I do I knew you were going to make it worse. The kit trusts me way more than you so I decided to lend a hand." Kurama justified.

"I know what I did wrong and I am going to ratify it before I continue my relationship with the miko," was Hiei's oath. Seeing how noble Hiei was trying to be after losing face, Kurama could not help but tease him.

"Not even an hour going out and you already had your first bump on the road. My, I hope this was the worst one, wouldn't want our poor little miko to leave you now would we?" Kurama's eyes flashed gold and he sized Hiei up and began to leisurely walk to the shrine.

Hiei growled, "What is that suppose to mean fox?!"

Kurama snickered, "Let's just say I am fond of Shippo and Kagome's body would be a great bonus for lonely nights."

He then took off running and sent his energy into the near by plants to grow and slow Hiei down.

"Youko Kurama get your ass over here so I can skin you alive!!" Hiei hollered from his shrubbery prison. "_He was so lucky that for once I listened to Kagome and left my sword at home."_

**_The End_**

* * *

AN: Okay I have learned something valuable, never promise to update on a holiday. Period.

I thought I was going to do this yesterday but as life is, nothing goes as planned unless you're a prick about it. So yeah.....

~*~*~HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!~*~*~


End file.
